


Whirlwind Sleeping Headcanons

by aliceinsunnydale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddly Darla, Headcanon, Multi, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Vampires, Vampire Cuddle Puddles, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/pseuds/aliceinsunnydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dump of headcanons about the sleeping arrangements of the fanged four. Darla is cuddly and clingy, Angelus snores, Spike breathes, and Dru finds her way into their dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind Sleeping Headcanons

 

  * If Darla doesn’t have a plan or something that needs immediate attention she is literally the worst at waking up. Like a 400 year old teenager
  * She grumbles and moans and complains and Angelus has to do things like completely remove the covers from the bed or drag her off the edge of it by her ankle before she gets up
  * But if she’s up before him on a rare occasion she is just the most annoying person in the world. She nips at his shoulders and runs her hand through his hair and whispers dirty things in his ear and scratches harshly down his back. And he is just _so_ pissed because if he was ever that purposefully annoying in waking her up he would be staked
  * Angelus snores when he’s really out of it. Darla constantly sends back sharp kicks at his shins but he just cuddles up behind her and drapes a heavy arm and leg over her until she stops squirming. And the weight is actually kind of comfy so she ends up falling asleep
  * She also likes it when Angelus sleeps on his stomach and she can crawl her way onto his back. She falls asleep on top of him, gently tracing the outline of his tattoo with her fingers
  * Spike breathes, like all the time, and Darla thinks it’s the most annoying thing to try and lie next to but at least he doesn’t snore
  * Dru loves that Spike breathes in his sleep, she rests her head on his chest and pretends the rise and fall is the ocean rocking her to sleep
  * Darla and Dru both talk in their sleep. When they’re separated Darla tends to relive old memories and Dru talks out her visions. But when they’re sleeping in the same bed they often seem to have a conversation. Mainly it’s Darla saying whatever she would if she were alone but Dru somehow worms her way into those dreams and responds to Darla’s sleep-talking as if they were both awake 
  * Darla is so clingy cuddly and she **hates** sleeping alone
  * One night Angelus and Dru stay out just a little too late and can’t make it home before sunrise. Darla tries to get to sleep but she just tosses and turns in her huge empty bed. So she gets up and goes to where Spike is sleeping peacefully in his bed, she wordlessly drags him to her bed and he’s bleary and confused and doesn’t protest and just gets in. They start off with their backs to one another as far away from each other on the huge bed as possible but somehow in the middle of the day they get all tangled up together. Legs wrapped around legs and Spike’s arm draped across Darla’s small waist and he wakes up, opening his eyes to find he is pretty much face first in her breasts and she’s got her hand on the back of his head and he’s not going to complain. 
  * Dru often lies completely still on her back as she sleeps, looking as dead as she really is, like one of her dolls. And Darla curls up against one side and Spike curls up against the other and Angelus is just happy to have his bed to himself for once
  * After some particularly fun but exhausting time together the four of them pass out as they are. Which means the bed is just an absolute disaster of covers  and Spike and Darla have their heads at the foot of the bed from where Angelus and Dru had them upside down respectively. The top of the bed looks like: Angelus’s head, Spike’s feet, Drusilla’s head, Darla’s feet. 
  * Darla’s also a cover hog. Even when all four of them are in the same bed she gets _all_ the covers. Angelus doesn’t have to put up with it and logically goes to Spike and Dru’s empty bed with all the space and covers he could want. And Dru and Spike stay with Darla, cuddled close together, fruitlessly trying to offer each other a little warmth 
  * After Angel gets his soul and leaves the three remaining fall into a little pattern. Each day Darla goes to her own bed alone but within a few hours she heads to Spike and Dru’s room. She literally tosses Spike out of bed and cuddles up against Dru in his place. Spike grumbles and goes around to lie on the other side of Dru. Somehow though, through the night, Darla always ends up in the middle with both children cuddling her. More for her comfort than theirs
  * One time, about two months in, Spike decides to start the day on the opposite side of Drusilla to bypass the whole being thrown to the floor thing. When Darla shows up she’s momentarily confused but she goes around and drags him out anyway. He doesn’t say anything and doesn’t try to be smart again



 


End file.
